hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter and Hunted (Absolution)
:For the Contracts mission of the same name, see Hunter and Hunted (Contracts). Hunter and Hunted is the fifth mission of Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 7 segments (making it the longest mission in the game): Courtyard, The Vixen Club, Dressing Rooms, Derelict Building, Convenience Store, Loading Area, and Chinese New Year. Mission Information Hunter and Hunted takes place in a seedy portion of Chicago, and eventually the Vixen Club. Here Agent 47 is to kill the club owner, Dom Osmond, who has been working as a criminal informant for Blake Dexter. Later, 47 finds a recorded phone message from Wade, who tells Osmond he's searching for Birdie. 47 subsequently calls to warn Birdie, and begins to head in his direction. Upon arriving at the Chinatown square, three of Wade's crew - Bill Dole, Larry Clay, and Frank Owens - are in the area looking to purchase Birdie's file from the Chicago P.D., and quickly become targets. In this mission, if you are already watching Mr. Owens to commit suicide, and Dole was killed, you will be shocked if your rating changed. Objectives * Head for the Vixen Club * Locate Dom Osmond * Eliminate Dom Osmond * Gain access to the second floor * Evade the police * Get to Chinatown * Eliminate Wade's people (Larry Clay, Frank Owens, Bill Dole) * Exit Chinatown Items Firearms * HX UMP - Carried by police backups, and in some crates down where Bill Dole meets the corrupt police officer. * Jagd P22G - Silenced version are carried by Bill Dole, Larry Clay, and Frank Owens in Chinese New Year part; two more silenced P22Gs can be found in Vixen Club, in the upstairs room with the evidence, and in the room with the disco ball control panel. * Police M590 12ga - Lying on a police car in the courtyard where you get the evidence, carried by officers in Derelict Building. And strangely, found in the "armory" in the convenience store. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by all the police officers and strip club bouncers, and in some crates, down where Bill Dole meets the police officer. 47 also starts out with this weapon. Melee Weapons * Bottle - Various locations; on the bar on the right when entering the doors of the Vixen Club. * Cleaver - In Convenience Store, inside the kitchen area. * Fire Extinguisher - In Loading Area, on the wall on the left immediately after entering the segment. * Gasoline Can - In Courtyard, near the civilian getting interrogated. * Katana - In Chinese New Year, on a stand with other knives. * Sledge Hammer - In Derelict Building leaning on pillar in first area. Also in Chinese New Year, between the hole in the wall and the gas pump. * Knife - In Derelict Building on the ground in first area. * Metal Pipe - In the room directly behind you when you start out in the first segment. Explosives * Remote Explosive - In some crates, down where Wade's associate, Bill Dole, meets the corrupt police officer. Other * Birdie's File - In Chinese New Year, located in the underground area where Bill Dole meets the police officer, same room you find the explosives. * Keycard - In The Vixen Club, located on a desk in the office above the entrance to the strip club. * Rat Poison - In Chinese New Year, atop a food kiosk, near where the Katana is located. Disguises * Chicago Police Officer * Chipmunk * Store Clerk * Strip Club Bouncer Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see Hunter and Hunted challenges Gallery Courtyard.png| Courtyard Hunter_and_Hunted.png| The Vixen Club Vixen_Club.png| Dressing Rooms Derelict_Building.png| Derelict Building Convenience_Store.png| Convenience Store Loading_Area.png| Loading Area Chinese_New_Year.png| Chinese New Year Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions